


Some Kind of Man

by Swlfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 02:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay I'm not sure if you've read any of my other stories but if you have let this be a warning.. it's not as fluffy as I usually go. Eventually it will end happily, because I can't bring myself to do otherwise but I wouldn't consider it fluff. </p><p>Dean and Cas finally get together, but Dean doesn't deal well, Cas gets hurt, Dean gets angry and manages to screw it up even more..  I dunno, just tell me what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Castiel’s hands were gripping his hips and he couldn't be bothered to think clearly about anything. The angel was grinding against him in a way that is far more experienced than he expected. He was a shriveling mess at this point. His cock straining hard against his jeans.

“Fuck Cas!”

Dean hissed as Castiel’s lips worked their way over the hunter’s clavicle. He kissed, nipped, licked, and sucked in a way that nearly brought Dean to his knees. His lips moved over to the shell of his lover’s ear before he spoke in the huskiest voice he could manage.

“What Dean? Tell me what you want?”

Before he even got a response he pulled the lobe into his mouth and began sucking on it. Dean bucked up against Castiel as he expected and nearly fainted at the pleasure. That shouldn't be sexy, what the hell?

“m..m.. More!”

Castiel knew exactly how to take Dean apart, he’d just been waiting what felt like an eternity for him to get on board with the idea. He pushed the hunter toward the bed and began ripping at the seams of his clothing. Now that he had this opportunity, he was going to enjoy every inch of Dean’s skin.

Soon the hunter found himself naked laying on the bed practically begging for Cas to touch him. He wasn't sure when he transitioned into a whining whore but with the skilled mouth sucking its way down his abdomen he couldn't give a flying fuck.

Cas took his sweet time memorizing the hunter’s body, he knew it.. he knew it like he knew Dean’s soul. There was no hiding anything from him, he could have formed it perfectly without any trouble with any material given to him. There was nothing in existence that he’d studied more frequently, or knew more about than Dean Winchester.

Dean nearly passed out when Cas wrapped his mouth so tight around his cock he thought it might peel skin. He sucked him down completely, he would have thought about Angels and Gag Reflexes, but he couldn't think about anything for more than a split second at the moment.

Dean almost had a panic attack when Cas spread his legs, but he just continued to suck and pull his cock into the hot wet mouth that felt like a vacuum tunnel. Instead of sliding anything inside he just lifted the hunter’s legs and spread him out to squeeze himself even closer to Dean. To have more flesh on flesh contact.

Castiel had been dreaming for years about what it would be like to taste his love, to feel what it was like to be inside him. He may have been a virgin, but that doesn't mean he’d never had what humans would call a daydream. His erection was just as hard as Dean’s, but he knew Dean wasn't ready for what he wanted most. So he began to magically open himself up without Dean’s knowledge.

 

“Cas I’m gonna.. I can’t.. last..AHHH!”

Dean came hard and Castiel swallowed every last drop. Continuing to suck on the very sensitive cock tip. Dean’s body shook in ecstasy. Castiel blew on the tip and pretty soon Dean was back in action. He wasn't sure when the last time he’d been able to get it back up that quick was, but it had been years.

Castiel took his hand and stroked gently on the re-hardening cock and slid up Dean’s body. He straddled the hunter and lined himself up.

“Cas you can’t ju...FUCK!”

Those were the last understandable words that came from Dean’s mouth for minutes after that. Castiel had slid down on his cock and was grinding against him. Dean was pretty sure if there ever had been a heaven like everyone imagined that this particular activity would absolutely be involved. 

Watching the angel’s hips move was hypnotizing. If he didn’t know better he’d think Cas was a fucking professional. He’d never been so blissed out. If he was honest with himself he’d have said no one had ever been able to evoke such passion or pleasure from him. Dean was not someone who just laid there when it came to sex but with the way Cas’ hips moved he couldn't bare to readjust their positions.

“Fuck me Dean, Harder!”

That brought him out of his daze. Holy hell was it hot for an angel to spew a curse at him like that. Dean lifted his hands and grabbed Cas’ hips and thrust harder into him. Holding the angel still above him and thrusting into him.

“Mmm Fuck, make me take your cock Dean.. make me take it.”

Dean didn’t know where the hell this was coming from but his dick could hear it and decided that it wanted more.

“Shit, Cas... More... Keep talking babe.”

Castiel leaned down to Dean’s ear and growled.

“Can’t you do any better than that? I thought a night with Dean Winchester was a night to remember, and here I am doing all the work.”

Just as Cas assumed the hunter bucked up even harder nearly splitting him in half. Dean rolled them over and took control. He stood up and pulled the angel down the bed until his ass was nearly completely off of it. He pushed the lean legs back until they hit Cas’ chest and slid back inside hard. He thrust harder and faster inside than he’d done in years and Castiel just purred for him.

“Fuck, that’s better Winchester... Give it to me.” He said biting his lip knowing exactly what Dean wanted.

Soon Dean’s thrust became too much and he was unable to hold his orgasm back any longer.

“Close your eyes Dean, don’t stop .. just close your eyes.”

Dean immediately obeyed and kept thrusting, as he could feel the light growing in front of his face. When he heard the screaming of his name he spilled hard inside the angel and the light quickly faded.

Dean nearly collapsed but managed to make it to the bed after scooting Cas up so he wouldn't fall when he let go of his legs.

“Holy shit!” Dean said barely able to breathe.

Castiel lay beside him grinning like the Cheshire cat. If Dean were more in touch with himself he would have said it was beautiful. Instead being the emotionally constipated mess that he is.. he told himself to ignore it.

Dean felt awkward not knowing what to do, to be honest he didn’t even know how the whole thing started.. one thing he did know was they hadn’t even properly kissed. Dean wasn't one to cuddle and Cas was just laying there.. he wasn't leaving and Dean sure as hell wasn't kicking him out. So what did he do now? He could lay there in the silence, he could tell Castiel he loves him and never wants him to leave ever again, or he could make a total ass of himself.. Guess which one he chose... yup you got it in one.

Dean hops up from the bed the minute that strength returns to his legs. He rushes to the bathroom and spends less than ten minutes taking a shower before popping back out to grab some clothes and disappear again.

Cas wasn't really bothered by the behavior, he felt if Dean wanted to get cleaned up it was fine with him. He would just lay there and continue to enjoy the blissful state that is post orgasm. He even mojo’d himself and the sheets clean, just in case.

Dean walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. Without even looking at Cas he edged closer and closer to the door.

“I’m gonna grab a bite to eat.. want me to bring you something back?”

Well that clearly meant he didn’t want Cas going with him. There was a tone in his voice that was rough and almost hateful. That quickly brought the angel down from his high.

“No, I don’t need anything Dean.” Cas snapped back.

Had Dean been a better person he would have immediately turned around and apologized and ran to his angel and kissed him hard and passionately.. but not Dean. Nope, he left the room as quickly as he could and ran toward anything that wasn't the hot angel man sex he just had.

He was sitting at the diner when the pretty waitress dropped his burger down with a wink. The food in his stomach seemed to calm him down a little. So he headed back to the hotel fully prepared for an angry smitey angel.

When he opened the door however he found it completely bare.. no angel, no ruffled sheets on the bed, no sign that the previous hours had actually happened. Anger and Rage seeped through him where fear and regret should have been. So instead of calling Castiel to apologize he went back to the diner and made plans with the flirty waitress.

He knew it was mistake the moment it started but he pushed it back and buried it under the unjustifiable anger. So when he thrust inside her he did everything he could to think about anything but the angel and it worked for long enough to hear her screaming out his name and panting hard while she dripped on his cock. The rush of regret and guilt he felt immediately made him soft before he even got off. 

When he made it back to the hotel room Sam was passed out asleep in the other bed and he wanted nothing more than to shower off the sick feeling he had all over. So for his second shower of the day he spent much longer than he’d needed. Guilt ate him up until he decided to let the anger come back. Cas always left anyway, not sure why he should have expected anything else to begin with.


	2. Chapter 2

It was nearly two weeks before the angel turned up again, by then Dean had slept his way through four states, all women. None of which had dark hair or blue eyes. He tried once and he just couldn't do it.

They were stuck on a case and Sam knew something was up. Dean never hesitated to call Cas unless they’d been at odds recently. He tried to ask what happened but Dean wasn't having it. So instead he prayed silently.

“Castiel, I don’t know what happened with you guys.. but Dean’s been a real bitch lately and we kinda need your help on this case.. If you’re not too busy. Amen.”

Castiel was in Tuscany watching the sunrise when he got the prayer. He smiled, Sam was always polite when he prayed.. he always ended with an Amen and always started with a Castiel. With Dean, it was always rude, never fully spoke his name, and only sarcastically ended with an Amen. 

Castiel knew it was sort of wrong but he enjoyed hearing that Dean was miserable, it was only fair he was suffering as well.

Of course, when Castiel learned exactly how many women Dean had seduced in the last two weeks he couldn't help but smile. He knew exactly what that meant. You would think he’d be pissed, or jealous, and in a way he was sure... but he also knew that meant that Dean was not accepting his love for Castiel.. and then you might think.. umm isn't that a bad thing? Well yes.. obviously. But also.. it meant that Dean did in fact LOVE Castiel. Up until that moment he’d never really been sure. He knew Dean wanted him, knew they had something special together, knew that Dean Winchester would be the only one he’d ever love. But he knew Dean, and nothing says I’m not dealing with my feelings more than slamming into random road whores.

He also knew exactly how to proceed. He let his previous anger and hurt feelings melt away. It wouldn't be easy but he could do it. So he shucked it off and quickly flew to the diner where the Winchester brothers were eating.

Dean couldn't help but looked shocked as the angel appeared next to Sam. It was odd, he almost always sat next to Dean, when the choice was there. Wait a minute was he smiling? Fucking hell... Dean’s been miserable and Castiel just shows up two weeks later smiling?

“What the hell are you doing here chuckles?” Dean spat out.

“Sam called me, said you needed help with the case.” He said politely, still smiling.

“Dammit Sam, I told you we could handle this on our own.”

“Dean I don’t know what is wrong with you but you should be a little nicer. No matter what happened between you guys.. he’s here to help and we REALLY need it.”

Dean just shoved his fork into the pie and ignored everyone else. Even his pie didn’t taste right anymore. Why the fuck was Castiel smiling? It almost looked the same as his ..no way.. no fucking way. Before the words “Who the hell are you fucking?” Slammed out of his mouth he decided he should probably calm down. It’s not exactly like he’s been celibate lately. So instead of asking right away he did the best he could to let the jealousy subside.

Eventually he’d regained his composure.. or at least some of it. Fifteen minutes into a geek off with Sam and Castiel was still smiling brightly.

“What’s got you so happy?” Dean asked pointing to Cas’ face.

“Nothing, Do you wish for me to be unhappy?”

Dean couldn't help but readjust in his seat. Castiel’s smile was turning him on and pissing him off at the same time.. how is that even possible?

“Of course not, just wondering what made you light up like a Christmas tree.”

“I assure you I've not had any symptoms of a Pagan holiday involving trees or the misrepresented birth of Jesus Christ.”

And there it was, that innocent angel act. Dean knew it was fake.. he knew how dirty Cas was.. and it did nothing but tighten the fabric of his jeans. Damn that angel and his fucking mouth. Well now all Dean could do was stare at the chapped pink lips and think about how they felt on him and Damn if he wasn't fucking raging hard.

“I need a drink.. I’m gonna head over to the bar next door.”

Sam didn’t know what happened but all the sudden Castiel was whispering in his mind.

“If you want this resolved you’ll go with him, and then ask me to go as well.”

Sam shook his head mostly in shock but then looked at Castiel who nodded in agreement it was him, so he did what was asked of him.

“Sure Dean, lemme grab the check I’ll tag along.”

Dean smiled big, it had been a while since Sam wanted to grab a drink with him.

“About time Sammy!”

Sam just patted his arm before turning around to look at the Angel still in the booth.

“Hey Cas you wanna go with us?”

“Are you sure it wouldn't be an intrusion?”

“Yeah I’m sure, you wanna hang out with us for a bit?”

“I always enjoy your company Sam, of course I’d love to.”

Dean didn’t know what happened but he went from a gleeful big brother to a scorned lover in about 2.5 seconds. He knew Cas would never do anything with Sam, and that Sam had no desire whatsoever to do anything with the Angel but he couldn't help but feel like something was going on with them.

“Come on guys.” Sam hollered over his shoulder.

They walked next door and it was still fairly early, so the music was still relatively quiet and it wasn't packed. Dean offered to pick up the first round. So Sam and Cas found a table.

“What’s with the mind talking Cas?”

“Sorry I couldn't speak to you out loud without alerting Dean to my plan. I hope you weren't upset. I didn’t read your thoughts or anything just a projection of my voice.”

“No problem, so what’s going on with you and Dean.”

“It’s not my place to tell you Sam but I will say that he made a huge mistake and I've got a plan in motion that will hopefully cause him to fix it. If not, well I've spent some quality time with a good friend.”

Cas nodded in his direction as to confirm that Sam was the good friend he was talking about.

“Alright then, I guess I’ll figure it out soon enough.”

“Hopefully so Sam, I don’t like things being how they are.”

Castiel couldn't help the small drop of his smile, but before Dean made it back over he brightened back up again. He even laughed as if Sam had said something funny.

“Don’t make me have to call you chuckles permanently.”

“Oh I apologize Dean, I just find this atmosphere very enjoyable.”

“Well I guess that’s new.” Dean said with a confused look on his face.

They drank a few rounds before a beautiful blonde woman with green eyes came over to the table. She pouted her lips, leaned over the table to emphasize her cleavage, and twirled her hair as she laughed. Dean started to flirt back until he realized that she was staring at Cas, not him.

“Would you like to dance sweetheart?”

“Absolutely, I’m not very experienced but maybe you can teach me?” He said still wearing that fucking smile that Dean was beginning to hate.

“I can teach you lots of things sugar.” The bitch said as she held out her skanky hand and pulled Cas from his seat.

“Dude what’s wrong with you? You look more upset with her than you did with those Demons last week.”

Dean tried to downplay it like it wasn't the girl at all.. because that’s what he does best. Repress, repress, and if that doesn't work drink and repress some more.

“I dunno she gives me the heebie jeebies, think I should throw some holy water at her or something?”

“No Dean, I think she’s perfectly fine. If not, it’s not exactly like Cas can’t handle himself. He’s a freaking Angel of the Lord... if she was a demon all he has to do is touch her and she’s smitten..smote? Haha she probably is smitten by the way she’s looking at him.”

Dean turned around to see what Sam was talking about and now he wished he hadn’t. Cas was grinding his hips against the blonde who was laughing and grinding her ass back against him.

When the song is over Cas thanks her for the dance and she writes her number on his hand. Whispering an offer that only a month ago would have inspired a blush on the cheeks of the angel.

He sits back down next to Sam still smiling as hard as he can.

“That was quite enjoyable, I should do this more often.”

“Well at least one of us is getting some action.” Dean teased.

It took nearly every ounce of strength in his body to not scream, yell, or just throw the Angel up against the wall and fuck him till he can’t walk.

“That lady at the bar has been smiling at you all night maybe you should approach her. She seems very interested.” Castiel replies.

Sam looked at him curiously, he had assumed the plan included making Dean jealous because he sure as hell was. But he really didn’t understand why Cas would intentionally push him at another person.

When Dean looked at the woman Cas was referring to he realized quickly she had dark brown hair almost black, and from what he could see her eyes were blue as well.

“Nah, not my type.” Dean said as he swallowed a hard lump in his throat.

Castiel just kept on smiling,a little more genuine now that he knew why Dean couldn't take that woman home.

Sam just stared at him with his mouth open.

“What do you mean not your type? She is gorgeous, looks willing, and doesn't seem to be married... what about that is NOT your type exactly?”

“She’s a little on the skinny side for me. I mean I’m not exactly a chubby chaser but I like some curves on a woman.”

“Whatever man, if you aren't going to try, do you mind if I give it a go? It’s been forever and she seems nice.” Sam asked.

“I don’t care Sammy, do whatever you want.”

That meant that Sam left Dean alone with Cas.. which was awkward enough without the Angel smiling so much his cheeks had to fucking hurt.

“Maybe you can find another one, someone more your type. There’s a redhead over there.. who’s recently been entangled with a man who wouldn't please her sexually, I’m sure she’d be very eager to assist you.”

“Damn Cas why not just throw us in a hotel room together and say Go while you’re at it.”

Castiel tipped his head to the side and looked up in confusion.

“I don't understand?”

Dean couldn't help but think it was fucking adorable because it was, it was one of the many things he loved about his angel ..wait WHAT? WHAT THE FUCK? Anything but the L word

“Don’t bullshit me I know your little innocent act is for show. You’re not stupid Castiel.”

Cas still tilting his head in confusion.

“No I am not stupid Dean, but there are still many things about humans I don’t understand. I see no reason why you don’t just make it clear and if she is willing, then proceed to do as you wish. I don’t see why you deny yourself something you desire, when it seems incredibly likely that you would succeed in your attempt to get it.”

Dean just stared at him like he’d grown another head. Then finally letting all the anger and jealousy subside momentarily. He couldn't help the raging emotions inside him. When he spoke again he almost sounded like a scared child.

“Do you really not care Castiel? Did..did what happened mean nothing?”

“It meant everything, that’s why I’m encouraging you.”

Castiel said still smiling, now it was actually hurting him to smile but he only let it fade slightly. Knowing he had to be strong right now, this was the moment that would either make or break them together.

“I don’t understand, if you felt ..if you felt what I did.. why would you want me to hook up with that redhead, or anyone for that matter.”

He bit his lip before he continued, doing anything he could to keep himself from reaching out to his hunter. Instead he just leaned in next to Dean’s ear.

“If you must sleep with a dozen women to realize that none of them can do for you what I can....None of them can tempt you, please you, or love you like I can.. I’d rather go ahead and get it over with so we can move on.”

Dean looked at Cas baffled.

“Surely you’re joking right? Tell me that’s your angel idea of a joke.”

Castiel pulled his smile down and went stoic.

“Dean Winchester, I will not wait forever.. Do as you wish for now but remember this.. the more women it takes for you to understand, the further you will be from all the things that we could have together. Would you like me to show you?”

Dean already knew he wasn't taking anyone home tonight, well no one other than Cas if he had the chance that is.. but he found himself saying “Yes.” Anyway.

Castiel placed two fingers on Dean’s forehead and immediately he disappeared.

“Don’t let me down Dean” Castiel whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

When Dean opened his eyes he was laying on his memory foam mattress in the bunker but everything looked different. His awesome swords were no longer hanging on the wall. The dresser was now replaced with a closet. How did that happen? He rolled over the bed empty beside him, if he didn’t know better he’d swear he just woke up from a dream and none of it had actually happened.. but if there was one thing he knew, it was that Castiel touched his forehead and wherever, whenever he was.. would have something to do with them being together.

He didn’t have to think about it for too long because less than a minute later the angel walked into the room and climbed on top of him. He was wearing nothing but a thin pair of pajama pants, his dirty sex hair, and a gorgeous smile. Dean got hard almost instantly. He was confused but there was something about Cas being on top of him that managed to break through that confusion slammed straight into lust.

“Mmm...Good morning to me, it seems.”

Castiel was grinding against him and he nearly came from contact alone.. What the hell was happening to him? He was a skilled and experienced lover, he prided himself on his stamina and sexual prowess, and yet every time the angel was involved he felt like a fucking teenager all over again.

“Cas...Castiel STOP!”

That got his attention. He stilled looking confused at Dean for just a moment, and then it was like a light bulb went off.

“I’m sorry Dean, just a minute.. I need to call Sam.”

“Um, okay Can’t I call him?”

“Nope... I’ll do it be right back.”

Okay well it’s official, Cas was acting even more strange than normal.

Castiel texted Sam instead, afraid of being overheard... one word .. just one...

“Destiny.”

Sam immediately texted back.

“I’ll be there to get her in five, won’t make a sound.”

Cas smiled and hurried himself back to the bedroom, doing everything he could to be as quiet as possible.

“So, today’s the day I guess.”

“What do you mean “the day?” I just know you put your fingers on my forehead and I woke up here... Is this.. Is this the future?”

Castiel huffed and made his way to sit beside Dean on the bed.

“It’s not that simple Dean, it’s just like when Zachariah sent you to 2014... it’s a possible future.. its one of many actually. I will say that I did the best I could to map out the most probable one.. that is .. if you come to accept your feelings.”

“Okay so tell me what our lives are like..” 

Dean sat up and leaned in, a clear sign that he was interested in knowing all the details.

“It’s not that easy.. I want to explain some things to you.. I didn’t tell myself..well the old me whatever.. I didn’t tell him/me that I was going to do this, but in all honesty I think it’s the best chance I have to make sure this is the reality that comes to pass.. I quite enjoy my life as it is, I’d hate to see something else happen because Dean Freaking Winchester is too stubborn to have a “Chick flick” moment.”

Dean jerked his head back like he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

“You lied to yourself? How is that even possible?”

Cas just smiled at him and shook his head. This new Cas was definitely more in touch with his human parts.

“Your Cas is quite naive, and I’ll give him credit where it’s due.. it’s one of the things you fall in love with.. but I’m not quite so ... hopeful. So here’s what we are going to do.. I’m going to give you every single fact that I can about what you need to know, and you’re going to go back to your Cas, and you’re going to tell him how much you love him and how important he is.. because that’s what needs to happen. So any questions need to come now...I don’t want to waste all day, I’d really like to have my Dean back, it’s better when he doesn't freak out because I wake him up for morning sex.”

Castiel smiled just knowing what it would do to Dean to know that what happened was a regular occurrence. Even the hunter who might be having some sort of gay/not gay identity crisis would appreciate the fact that he got sex on the regular.

“Um, I don’t really know what to ask.. I guess just tell me what you need to say. I’ll do my best not to hurt either of you. Honestly, I never meant to hurt you, or well the old you... but I didn’t know what to do and when I came back you weren't there and then it just escalated.. I got pissed and you know how stupid I can be when I’m pissed. Anyway, I’m sorry.. I didn’t mean it.”

“Dean, I don’t know how to say this... Just please remember that you are here for a reason and I’m doing my absolute best to inform you of everything I could possibly tell you.. okay?”

“Yeah, go for it.”

Castiel put his hand on his hunter’s arm where there used to be a likeness burned into the flesh. He smiled before moving away again.

“When I took a vessel I made the choice to take a male body..my superiors felt that if I had a female vessel I would be able to influence you more successfully. I secretly worked to make sure the only female vessel I had access to purposefully resisted me, it was foolish and actually ended up costing her life, but I did not want to use her to “make you my bitch.” As you would say. I spoke to her as Jimmy Novak and warned her that something (not very nice) would want her to give permission for it to use her body in service of God, but in fact was allied elsewhere.. This was not my first but my second rebellion. You see Dean, I've known for years that we were meant to be together.. actually I should restate that.. I've known since the moment I touched your soul in hell that you would be mine and I yours.”

He paused for a moment collecting himself and giving Dean time to absorb the information he was being fed.

“Dean my first order.. the order to save you.. it wasn't... I disobeyed... I received the order to kill you.. I was told you would bring about the apocalypse.. that you would start it, and that if you left hell Lucifer would walk upon the earth for all eternity. When I waged war against the demons.. it was to kill you, not rescue you. My brothers and sisters told me that the demons of hell were training you to be the number one demon, that you would become Lucifer’s general. You must remember at this time I’d never disobeyed an order, I’d never had a single solitary thought or emotion of my own. I was a robot, a bad-ass demon smiting robot but still a robot.”

He did his best to form a smile to lighten the conversation if only for a second.

“I saw a light, a bright light in the depths of hell. Do you know how rare that is? I followed that light, I knew I shouldn't, I should be looking for you but I couldn't help myself.. it was like I was being drawn to it.. When I finally found it.. I was shocked into stillness. It was your soul.. your human soul in hell shining brighter than those of any I’d ever seen on earth. That was the moment I decided that no matter my fate, you were to be saved and I’d do anything necessary to see that you were protected.”

“When I touched your soul it reacted in a way I didn’t expect. It collided with my grace, you would call it.. hugging.. it hugged me tightly. I’d never seen a soul do that before. I’d touched millions and millions of souls, gently guiding them.. helping when I could.. It was a one-sided thing.. it wasn't until I held your soul that I’d ever been.. hugged back. I finally managed to get your soul stitched back inside your body, it stole some of my grace in the process but It was a willing sacrifice. I had to return to heaven and face my actions. I wanted to come to you straight away and tell you what happened but instead my superiors spent some time “re-conditioning me.” I didn’t know this until much later. It was after that, they planted the idea that I was meant to save you in my head.. That you were the Righteous Man and you were going to stop the apocalypse. They could not see your soul, but they knew by the way I spoke of it during the torture they bestowed upon me. That it was different, that you were different. They didn’t know until you saved the town where Sam Hael was raised, that you were indeed the Righteous Man. They’d only guessed. I know this is a lot to take in. Do you want a drink or something?”

Dean’s heart was jumping in his chest he wasn't sure what to make of any of it. The whole thing seemed to be surreal like it was a different life. All these things were years ago and yet when Cas spoke of them it was like they happened only yesterday. He needed to get through this and a drink would be awesome but he wanted to be as clear headed as possible, wait till he’d heard it all before getting utterly shitfaced.

“No just, keep going.. I’ll save it for when you’re done.”

Castiel nodded and continued.

“I was re-programmed several times after that, they didn’t understand how I could break the coding. How I could disobey. It took so many mistakes, so much time wasted thinking I was protecting you.. or that I was doing what was right.. to teach me the true lesson. All I ever needed was you, you keep me right, you keep me just.. you are The Righteous Man. I’m not saying you've never made a mistake, of course you have you’re human.. but had I spent my entire rebellion following you like I did during the end.. averting the apocalypse as only a Winchester can do.. I would have had a much more enjoyable few years between then and now. However the past is the past and I can’t dwell there. I just wanted you to know that even now your Cas has figured that out.. it took far too long but he’s done it.”

Dean nodded unsure of what to say really..His brain hadn’t even processed all of it yet.. and it seemed there was even more.

“Dean...I want you to know something, that your Castiel would not want me to say. He’d wouldn't want to influence your decision, he wouldn't want to feel like you were pressured into expressing your love for him. But being a little more aware of things myself, I think I should tell you. We are soul-mates Dean Winchester.. I was made for you. My father..he created me with a purpose in mind. It was to save you, and to then fight beside you ... making sure that you had every advantage he could offer during such a dreary time for humanity. He is the one who brought me back to that cemetery in Lawrence, and he did it as a Thank You to both of us for a War fought well.

He has resurrected me time and time again, certainly when I did not deserve it, ONLY because of your value and your Righteousness. You've spent years lying to yourself about how unimportant,.. how mediocre you are, how hunting is the only thing you do that is worthwhile. I’m here to tell you otherwise. I’m living proof and so is your Castiel. I know it’s not been easy, nothing in your life was ever easy.. but Father wanted you to be loved. Despite what you believe, he knew you were worthy of being saved.

This is where the guilt might play a part... Dean, If you do not choose to love me, to be with me, to let me in..I think you should know that I will spend the rest of my days loving you anyway..I will never love another soul. It’s not possible for me to. When your life is over, no matter when that is..If you haven’t accepted this..Your heaven will be without me.. and my heaven.. will not exist.”  
He paused like he didn’t want to continue and Dean could feel his heart breaking as he said the following words.

“I will not exist.”

Dean responded with a quick jerk of his head.

“What do you mean you won’t exist? You mean you’ll die?”

“No Dean, I..I will disappear. You will not remember me, Sam will not remember me.. I will be lost in the universe. For where is the place of an Angel who rebels against heaven, a soldier without a purpose, a lover unloved, and a friend forgotten?”

“Well that’s bullshit.. is it that way with all soul-mates or is it just our craptastic luck involved?”

“Dean, the only reason I’m telling you this.. is because you have shown me the extent of your love and I want so badly for you to understand how much your Castiel desires it, needs it, cannot live without it. If for one second I thought that the you that I’m talking to doesn't feel exactly the same as the one I went to bed with last night, I wouldn't have said anything..But I know you Dean Winchester.. I know you and I know you love me. 

Please Remember, this is only one possible future. There are billions of others. There are some where I’m dead.. and when I say dead I mean like dead dead... not coming back ever dead. Some where I’m human, some where I’m an angel. Some where you’re dead, even some Sam doesn't survive. There are even a very few universes, in which you no longer hunt. You’re content to retire and live your life waking up in the same bed with the same man you feel like you've always loved. You need to understand that all these things are possible. I cannot promise that if you go back to that Castiel of your time and you share your deepest most secret emotions, that you will make it here.. He could very well die the next day, or you could, or Sam could.. I’m only saying this because you really do need to understand. I know you think you get it.. but I need you to REALLY get it! If you do not go back and tell him exactly how you feel about him..I can promise that no matter how long either of you survives.. you will regret it.. You could spend the next week or the next 50 years pining after a man you could have shared your life with. If you’d gotten over the fact that he was, indeed a man. That’s pretty much all I can say.. I don’t know anything else that will convince you that this is supposed to happen, in EVERY reality.. EVERY SINGLE ONE. He loves you Dean, He loves you and you love him.. Don’t make him wait any longer."

Before Dean could even open his mouth to say anything he was pulled back into the chair at the bar looking into the deep blue eyes of his Angel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so Cas is gonna seem incredibly OOC.. because for the purposes of this story, I've made Castiel's innocence and confusion sort of like a mask that he can pick up and leave at will.. I dunno sorry if you don't like it but.. here it is lol .. lemme hear it the good the bad and the ugly~ <3 hope you enjoy!

Dean stared in shock, he didn’t even get to see Sam or ask any questions about what their life together was like. All he had was a bunch of information (he didn’t even know if his Cas would understand), and the promise that he’d always regret it if he didn’t make a move.

“I need a drink.”

Castiel was disappointed. He wasn't sure what to expect, but he certainly didn’t think that alcohol would be the first thing Dean wanted. He nearly left in fear of what was to come. But he knew that their bond was unbreakable, even if Dean refused to accept it was more than friendship. So he sat there while the hunter pounded back two shots of dark liquor at the bar.

Castiel’s head was tilted down and the smug smile he’d been wearing earlier completely faded, as Dean made his way back to their table. There was an ache in Dean’s heart when he saw him like that.

“Come on Angel, Let’s go.”

He looked up and Dean would have swore the light was playing tricks on him. Surely those were not tears brimming in his eyes.

Cas followed Dean outside and the hunter gently slid a hand to up to press against the small in his back. He found comfort in the gentle touch even if it was temporary, he would cherish it. They walked the four blocks to the motel neither saying a word.

When the door closed Dean sighed doing his best to find the right words and knowing he’d fail miserably. He shook his head as he sat down on the bed and patted the space beside him. When Cas took the seat he noticed exactly how different his Cas was from the one he’d been talking to earlier. His was sitting straight and stiff barely pushing against the mattress. The other seemed to feel more at ease and comfortable with his surroundings. He smiled hoping one day his Cas would be that relaxed beside him. Definitely not AS relaxed as Zachariah’s version though.. that dude was nothing like the angel he fell in love with.

“Okay So I suck at this stuff, you know me .. you know that about me.. But I’m here .. with you and I’m going to do the best I can to say the things you need to know.” Dean stopped to smile as he thought about how much Cas 2.0 had seemed more like himself than his own Cas.

“First, I should apologize for the way I've been acting for the last two weeks, it was uncalled for. I was really confused and scared.. I guess.. after we..well you know. I know it doesn't make sense I've stared Death in the face, LITERALLY and pissed him off. But, one hour spent with you can evoke fear in me like I've never felt. Fear of accepting this, fear of others both accepting and not accepting this, fear of losing this, fear of screwing it up, and several other things I can’t even name. Because I can’t have anything good in my life, I've tried.. it’s not worked out well for any of them and ..with Lisa.. I really tried, I mean I put myself out there.. I loved that woman, and I loved Ben too. And by doing that they became a target. I’m not even sure erasing their memories has saved them from any of it. Sometimes ,I think I had you do that more for me than for her and Ben..Because I couldn't handle the calls saying they were in danger.. what if I couldn't get there in time.. what if another person died just because they cared about me..I thought it broke something inside of me. I’m not sure it hasn't, even that pain and hurt feels numb now.”

Dean stopped talking when he felt the soft fingertips brushing against his. The angel was doing everything he could to comfort him.

“Shit, I’m doing it again.. I’m supposed to be confessing my undying love for you and I start by talking about my ex.. this is like some horrible example of a bad first date in a chick flick movie. Listen Cas, you’re great.. you mean more to me than anyone, maybe even more than Sam. I know I’ll probably sound like a selfish bastard for saying this, but with you I don’t have to be anything other than me. It’s not his fault, but with Sam I’m always the big brother, the protector, the willing to do anything guy just so he doesn't feel an ounce of pain more than he needs to. It’s in my DNA.. or something .. It’s just who I am to him. I wouldn't change anything, even now.. even knowing all of it good and bad I could not do anything differently. With you though, Cas.. I just.. I need to be me.. and you get that.. and Nobody has ever done that. No matter how much the alcohol, the women, or my fake plastered smile can hide...you always seem to get past it all anyway. Just..I love you Cas. I know I’ll probably not say it enough, or do enough, I’ll never deserve you, but I've said it now.. I don’t want you to ever think it was any other way.”

Castiel’s smile would have lit up the state if his grace was showing. He couldn't imagine anything better than this, right here.. this experience with his love, his soul mate..He would never be happier than he was in this moment!

“I love you too Dean, I think the way you said it was perfect... well up until you said you don’t deserve me, but we’ll work on that. I’ll help you love yourself Dean Winchester, you are the most deserving soul I have ever seen. You have made me a very happy angel.”

Dean smiled, now timidly as if he were scared. His hand rubbed against the back of his neck in curiosity.

“So what now? I mean should we tell Sam, or ..well what are we? I mean.we haven’t even properly kissed.. I just don’t know what to call you. I mean I call you Cas obviously, but I mean besides that.. I've never really done this sorta thing before.. is it boyfriend? Or is it partner? Or are we not there yet? I’m so conf...”

Dean was cut off abruptly with soft lips on his own and he surrendered to the beauty and passion behind them. Slowly he pushed against them and deepened the kiss gradually. Castiel’s mouth was first to open and Dean couldn't resist. He sucked the angel’s lower lip in his mouth and moaned at the delicious taste.

Dean’s hands moved to wrap around Cas’ waist and Castiel pushed harder against him as he closed his hands around the hunter’s neck. Tongues slowly dancing in their mouths as the passion grew deeper. They broke apart both panting.

“Wow.”

Castiel smiled. It made him happy to see how Dean was always slightly surprised at his ability to please him.

“Yes, Wow.. now as for the other things.. none of that matters Dean.. I don’t care for labels or terms, as long as you know that you are mine and you belong only to me for as long as we agree to be together. I want no more of this popping inside every female, just to prove your masculinity. Are we clear?”

“Yeah Cas, no more lonely ladies.. just one request.. on my part.”

“What do you want Dean?”

“I want you to stay.. I mean if you need to fly back up there for business or whatever that’s fine.. but I want you beside me unless it’s absolutely necessary that you be elsewhere.”

“You have my word.”

“And thus, it is written the Angel Castiel is whipped!”

“Well Dean, I didn’t know you were ready to explore that far yet but if that’s what you wish...”

Dean’s face goes red with embarrassment, not expecting anything like that to leave the angel’s innocent mouth. Then it might have gotten a shade darker, as he realized his angel’s mouth isn't really all that innocent anymore.

That’s when Cas barks out a laugh he’s never heard before.

“You should see your face!”

The angel continues to laugh as Dean tackles him to the bed.

“Alright, now your’e just asking for it!”

“Well I’d beg if I thought it would get you to put it in any faster.”

“Oh my God where did you get that Dirty Mouth.”

“I've spent years with you Dean Winchester. Do you really think I've learned nothing?”

“That’s fucking hot.. corrupting an angel is apparently one of my kinks.”

Castiel snapped his fingers and immediately they were naked.

“Well then, you should probably get started.. I have a lot to learn.”

Dean smiled as he raked his hands over the taught muscled skin.. This was going to be the best night of his angel’s life or he’d die trying.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is entirely smut.. and maybe just a bit of crack at the end.. mostly smut.. seriously .. like incredibly hot smut.. so .. prepare yourself~ <3

Their night started much more loving and surprisingly even more passionate than before. Lips slowly pecked and pleaded for the taste of skin. Their hands less frantic, more practiced. Every touch electrified as if their bodies were two rocks sparking together, leaving a roaring fire behind.

“My turn to take you apart Angel.” Dean whispered against Castiel’s ear and he could feel the other man shudder beneath him.

Dean slid his lips against the tender side of his lover’s neck. He teased with just the hot breath skating over the exposed area. Castiel felt Dean smile against him before he felt the soft wet kisses trailing down his neck. His mouth opened and a moan escaped as Dean nibbled over his Adams apple.

Dean’s hands gripped his waist firmly as he felt a tongue flicking against the hard nubs of his chest. His body reacted by violently thrusting forward begging for more.

“Dean please, I.. I need...”

“Patience Castiel, I told you.. It’s my turn..”

Dean did not miss the flare of lust at his use of the full name. He smiled knowing he’d be using that later. He wanted to savor his partner. Without any prior experience Cas knew exactly how to bring Dean to his knees.. well almost literally. It was only fair that he have the opportunity to even the playing field.

Dean spent what felt like an eternity to Cas learning everything he could about his lover’s body. The angel bucked and pleaded and was almost begging before Dean relented. Finally, he slid his tongue against the dripping wet head of Cas’ cock. His eyes went wide at the pleasure now thrumming underneath the skin over his entire body.

Castiel had never felt the intensity or such wonderful ecstasy. His human body was reacting wonderfully to the hunter’s mouth. He felt the now familiar warm buildup flowing over him as Dean’s head pushed further down on his aching dick.

“Fuck Dean, I can’t hold it much longer.”

Dean didn’t move, he just cupped his hand over the hanging orbs and pushed himself down even harder. He wanted as much as Cas could give him. It wasn't long before he felt the head pushing against his gag reflex and the warm fluids squirting down his throat. His cock nearly exploded from the sound of Cas screaming his name as he came.

Dean kissed his way up the firm slender body beneath him. His arms outstretched giving him enough leverage to lean down for a heated kiss. Parting breathless he rolls over and grabs at the drawer of the motel nightstand. He pulls out a small bottle of lotion and reclaims his position.

He claims one more kiss before looking into the lustful blue eyes. He gets on his knees and gently spreads Cas’ legs. He opens the lotion and squeezes some over his fingers. Teasing the hole just slightly, Dean rubs his finger in a circle around the entrance. As he places soft kisses and nibbles on the thighs of his partner he works a finger inside. He continues until there’s room for another and pretty soon Cas is rocking against his fingers.

“Dean now.. Fuck me now!” Castiel was screaming loud enough it might have broken a window.

“Shh, okay Angel. I’ll take care of you.”

Dean pulled a pillow from the top of the bed and maneuvered it under Castiel’s ass. He lotioned himself up before squeezing the head in gently. He was doing his absolute best to not spill immediately. He’d been rock hard for nearly an hour and the lack of attention was all that kept him under control. Now it wouldn't be as easy, he pulled out every lasting trick he’d ever used just to keep himself in check. The hot tight heat of Cas was unlike anything he’d ever felt or imagined he would feel.

Cas had other ideas though, he let Dean work himself in slowly until he pulled back out/ Then he wrapped his legs around the hunter and jerked his hips forward until Dean was buried completely inside him.

“Fuuuuuuuuck.”

That was all he had to do before Dean shot inside him. Instead of softening though, his cock just stayed rock hard and Cas just kept impaling himself with it.

Finally after he gained some measure of composure he willingly thrust into the angel.

“Fuck yes, Harder Dean .. Fuck me!”

That was all he needed to snap back into action pushing himself harder and faster against Cas. His balls slapping hard against the flesh of Castiel’s ass as he plunged inside.

Sweat dripping down their bodies as they crashed together like waves on a beach. Breathing in heated pants as the heat flushed their skin. Muscles tight and ripped as they were clenched into position.

“Take my cock angel... that’s it.. scream for me baby.”

A few more pushes and they were both shaking through orgasm.

Dean looked down at the blissed out smile of his lover and couldn't be happier himself. He knew things wouldn't be perfect, but they would work through it all.

“If you leave again I will shoot you.”

Dean laughed.

“You wouldn't shoot me!”

“I would too, I’d shoot you in the leg or something where you wouldn't die but it would keep you from running off.”

Castiel looked at him kind of menacingly.

“Okay okay, I’m not going anywhere.”

Castiel wrapped his arms over the torso of his hunter as he mojo’ed them clean.

“The perks of loving an angel.”

“Dean, please tell me you don’t plan on using me as a cleaning service.”

“No, but speaking of your mojo... Have you been using it to um... you know .. to keep me.. up?”

It was Cas’ turn to laugh apparently.

“No Dean, I’m not using my heavenly powers to stop your dick from getting soft. But I think I have a theory if you’re interested."

“Yeah, what is it?”

With an even bigger smile he responds.

“I’m a sexy motherfucker!”

Dean spends the next 10 minutes laughing. Five Minutes into it Cas tells him it wasn't that funny, and it only makes him laugh harder.

Eventually they fell asleep in each other’s arms and neither of them could have imagined a better way to end that night.. or any other night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay so I might have added the ending to the last chapter to the beginning of this one because I felt the issue needed to be resolved.. but I'd already published chapter 5 so .. I dunno deal with it I guess lol Love you guys.. And I wanna apologize for not drawing out the sex scene a little more but when you get to it you'll realize it's not my specialty so.. I dunno I guess that's something you'll have to get over as well.. I hope you still enjoy this chapter though and I'll do my best to do better in the future. I'm thinking of ending it here and leaving "Destiny" in a knotted fray ending.. but If you guys really want something futuristic I might be able to think something up.. just let me know.. I'm really excited to get on to my next fic... Tell me if I'm rushing it though and I'll try to fix it~

“So anyway, I knew something was up when we walked into the hotel room and she totally freaked over the brass fixtures everywhere.. I mean most girls might have possibly said it’s ugly, or something like that. But this girl flipped the fuck out. When I told her I didn’t want to switch rooms, she turned on me. With a good struggle, she actually fell onto the desk..”  
Sam cracks a smile.

“I really shouldn't laugh but I can’t help it.. I think she was a Rakshasa and she fell onto a letter opener that just happened to be brass. All I can think is, wouldn't that be the human equivalent of dying on a toilet or something?”

All three men found themselves sitting around the table laughing as Sam relayed the story. The whole situation just brought back the memories of the creepy clowns. Dean couldn't stop himself from teasing his brother about his “Coulrophobia” as Castiel so generously labeled it.

“So what happened with you guys?”

Dean opened his mouth but wasn't sure what to say so he just closed it.

“We worked everything out. Thank you for your assistance Sam. I’m truly grateful.”

Dean turned his head to the side to look at Cas who was smiling beside him.

“What do you mean assistance?”

Castiel may have blushed and if he did, well Dean may have found it freaking adorable.

“I.. I um may have asked Sam to invite me to join you last night.”

Dean thinks for a moment.

“No you didn’t.. I was sitting right there with you.”

So Castiel just smiled and Sam noticed Immediately his brother’s face growing red.

“AHH! Keep it to yourself man! I mean I’m happy for you guys and all, but I do NOT, I repeat: I do NOT want to know the details!”

Dean couldn't stop laughing as Sam left the hotel room to get away from what was going on. After a few very heated kisses they managed to pull their stuff together and get ready to check out and leave.

“Back to the bunker?”

“Yeah Sammy, let’s go home!”

 

  
They reached Lebanon nearly 8 hours later after two gas stops and a quick bite at Pizza Hut. Sam immediately went to the Library, didn’t even bother saying anything. He had to get away from whatever kind of tension that was. Was there such a thing as Puppy Love Tension? If not, he’s sure Dean and Cas have invented it. All the eye fucking was something he’d gotten used to, he could ALMOST tune it out. Now he didn’t know what to do. Cas was smiling constantly, it was a little creepy. Even Dean was nearly unbreakable with all the smiles..Sam hadn’t seen him this relaxed in years. As a matter of fact, the last time he remembers Dean smiling like that, was probably sometime before their dad died. When that little fact hit his brain, Sam couldn't help but be completely on board for whatever was going on. He knew they lived in a world full of terrible things, and would never deprive Dean of the little happiness he’d managed to find with an angel.

 

On the other side of the bunker the two men settled in for the evening. It was early but Dean knew they had a lot to talk about. As much as he abhorred discussions about his feelings, he accepted that what he was doing in the past certainly wasn't working. Ignoring things only ended up hurting Cas and himself as well. So if he needed to have a damn chick flick moment every fucking day to keep his angel happy, he’d do it.

Dean pulled the denim over his nearly perfect hips. He wadded them up and tossed the ball into the corner hamper like he was shooting at a basket. He pulled his arms up in Victory as if it were the winning shot. He followed his prior motions with his boxers before grabbing a pair of sleeping pants and pulling them on. The entire time he was oblivious to his angel staring him down like he was the last hamburger in the universe. When Dean turned, he found Cas sliding his tongue across the chapped pink bottom lip lustfully.

“Okay first, we need to make you look more comfortable. Then, you need to stop looking at me like that if you’re expecting me to talk about anything in the near future. Okay Angel?”

Castiel nodded. He wanted him so badly it hurt, but more than that he wanted to know what happened when he sent Dean into their possible future. So he started peeling the layers off his body. First the trench coat, folding it neatly and laying it beside the bed. Then the suit jacket followed, he took his time noticing that Dean was wearing a similar look to his earlier. He couldn't help but smile that even after they’d laid naked together, it was still thrilling and exciting to imagine/remember what was underneath the fabric.

“Shoes too Cas.”

Castiel smiled as he toed the shoes off and left them in the floor before he settling onto the bed in a sitting position.

“Alright I guess now I need to talk about what happened.. Honestly Cas I’m not sure if I should say anything. It seemed like Cas 2.0 didn’t really want to do things the way you thought he would.”

“Dean I need to know what happened. I need to know how you got from there to here. If nothing else just because I will need to know what to say to you if we make it there. I know it’s confusing but if it works out the way I think it will, In three years time you will show up wondering what is happening and I’ll have to convince you that it’s okay to love me. It’s a cycle in time. If it changes even slightly, then the next time it happens we might not be here. This may have never happened. Time is constantly moving, changing, and growing. You cannot possibly understand it all, but knowing what happened would almost certainly ensure that we’d always end up here. We would always end up together, alive, and hopefully relatively happy.”

Dean nodded and went through most of what happened. He did keep the partial guilt trip out of the narrative. But,made a mental note that he’d tell him eventually. It was just not something he needed to know this early in their relationship.

“So basically I was a giant lying dick to myself, and then proceeded to tell you things that I wouldn't have wanted you to know. Is that an appropriate description?”

“Cas you can’t be like that about it. He told me what I needed to hear. I would have liked more time to find out what our life was like then, but I really really needed to hear what he had to say.”

Dean sighed before continuing.

“Listen, I wasn't going to tell you this. But, I’d already decided before you sent me, that there was no one else for me. Watching you dance with that skank at the bar almost killed me. I know it doesn't seem like it Cas but I promise, I've always known this was different.. it was more than just friendship. I've buried it so deep that every time I looked in your eyes, or you stood a little too close, I had to toss some more dirt on top of it. That first moment in hell, I knew that we were meant to be together too. I may not have known it in the same capacity, or with as much certainty, but I knew it all the same. I don’t know why it’s taken me this long to accept it. You shouldn't have had to wait on my sorry ass to admit what we have is real. You deserve so much more than I am, or will ever be. But I will do everything I can to be everything you deserve, every single day. At the end of every day when I have still failed. I will get up the next morning, and I will do it all over again. Because even if it’s not enough, you should never have to accept less than I can give you.”

Cas felt tears brimming at the edges of his eyelids. Dean had spoken more openly and sincerely than the angel had ever seen him. His hunter had practically laid his soul bare for the him to observe and it was just as bright as he remembered it.

“You will always be enough for me Dean Winchester, I will always love you for exactly who you are. I will be at your side every moment I can spare, and I will make sure you realize exactly how fortunate I am to be called yours. You are the one who deserves more than I can give. Yours is the soul that shines brighter than even my grace. I should show you how others see you Dean. It would do your mind and your heart a world of good to know that the thoughts you have about yourself are not true. As a matter of fact, the lies you have spun in your mind are most of what is holding you back from being truly happy.”

Dean did his best not to tear up at what the angel was saying but it was very difficult. To keep his mind from taking in all the intensity of Cas and what he was saying, he decided to get to the more fun aspect of their new relationship. He leaned in and kissed the talking man, effectively shutting him up.

“I think that’s enough for now.” He growled.

“I’m not sure you've ever had a better idea.” The angel said leaping on top of him like a panther.

“Cas.. maybe.. I mean if you want to ..I don’t always have to be the one in control, I mean I’m yours .. in every way.. so if you wanted to you could.. you know.. umm take me.”

It took just a second, a split very terrifying second before Dean saw the light of recognition in his lover’s eyes.

Cas spent the next thirty minutes doing stuff, causing reactions, distracting him in ways the hunter had never experienced. It seemed like an eternity before Cas slid inside him, and by the time that happened Dean was so far gone in lust he couldn't be bothered to feel awkward about it like he expected. Before he understood what was going on he was panting and begging for more. Cas was barely holding onto his reserve as it was, but when Dean screamed out his full name the Angel’s cum shot hard inside him. He jerked spewing the last strings and Dean followed instantly after. He could have never explained the feeling he got when he’d felt the hot liquid spew inside him. All he knew was that it was the hottest thing he’d ever felt.

The two lovers cuddled up against one another enjoying the peace that came when they were at last together.


End file.
